Curb Talk
by Nny11
Summary: When I say romance I mean very light fluff. Tony and Violet talking on a curb.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I can't make money off of this, who would honestly pay me for this stuff?

Tony had to stifle a yawn as another car rushed by, the last thing he needed was to wake up Violet. His eyes traveled back up the street looking for his father, Mr. I can do it, who had ended up forgetting that he had promised to pick them up, and had gone to a sports bar instead. The two teens had ended up sitting on the curb waiting for him…for the last two hours. He grumbled craning his neck to see farther down the street, but nothing came out of the darkness.

"See anything?" Violet mumbled causing Tony to look down at her.

"Nope," he grumbled back as Violet gave a defeated sigh and pulled herself up from his shoulder.

"I'm telling you, we should walk," She turned to face him. "Or actually learn to drive."

Tony couldn't help but smile. "What? And actually use brain matter, or use my precious energy?"

Her eyebrow shot up towards her hairline. "You don't have anything that's 'precious'." She scoffed before giving a small yawn.

"I've got you." He whispered back, causing Violet to look at him from one eye. "And if you're not precious I don't know what is."

Violet blushed, she had always been bad at taking a compliment, "Money, food, heat, children, think of the children!" Her smile grew as she ticked them off on her fingers.

"Hmm…that's a really hard decision…can I use a life line?" Tony asked causing Violet to scrunch up her face in pain.

"That has got to be the most over used joke. Ever!" Violet moaned while poking his shoulder.

Tony looked as serious as possible before saying, "That's an Admiral decision." He gave a salute and she groaned again.

"Well," she began facing him, "That's really a Private matter." Tony gagged as she gave a laugh. "What? Don't like your own jokes?"

He shook his head, "Only like 'em if I'm telling them." Violet gave another laugh at him and leaned back. Their laughter faded off and Tony turned to watch as another car flew by. "Ok, ok, tell you what, I'll learn to drive if you'll learn to dodge me when I try to pick you up." His eyes wandered to hers.

"Can do," She said.

"North Dakota," He said with a laugh.

Violet squeezed her eyes shut. "Ok, God? Please don't punish me for this. Alright Tony…I don't get it, what was your joke?"

"I knew you were on my side!" Tony said looking up. He turned back to her. "Ok there's a city or town, I don't know how big it is, called Cando…it's in North Dakota." Violet groaned. "I see you get the joke," Tony chuckled.

"With an amazing amount of brain cells to spare." She moaned with a roll of her eyes.

Tony snapped his fingers before asking in his best annoyed voice, "How many are left?"

"Many," Was her only response.

"I need to get more jokes if I haven't killed you yet." The two gave short laughs and became silent.

"Tony?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah?" He looked at her.

"Shut up." She gave him a gentle shove.

"I'm injured beyond repair! You just had to shove me, now look! My liver's failing!" Violet looked at him as if to say 'you're crazy and stupid'. Tony attempted to still look hurt and in pain.

"I have nothing to say to you. By this point I don't even know you." Violet said with a shrug.

Tony could see her waiting for it. "Boy for not knowing me you've sure done a lot with me; gone to movies, hung out at houses, gone to homecoming!" Her mouth opened to protest.

"I was drugged I swear!" She tried to look helpless and Tony scoffed.

"Of course you were I drugged you! Remember?" Tony declared while pointing at himself. Violet squinted at him then nodded her head.

"Shouldn't you spend your time doing something besides terrorizing the innocent?" She placed a hand over her heart.

"Innocent?" Tony whipped his head around, "Where? Violet have you gotten your eyes checked recently?"

Violet slapped his shoulder and leaned back against him. "Cram it; don't you have cars to watch for?" She curled up and Tony put an arm around her shoulders.

"Why should I when I have you to watch?" He could feel Violet smile. He put a small kiss on top of her head. "Fine, I'll watch for cars. But because of your conviction I shall dump you if Elastigirl ever asks me out." Violet gave a meep and pulled back to look at him. "What?" He blinked several times.

"Promise me you'll never mention that crush again." Violet looked him in the eyes and seemed serious enough. Tony was confused but he nodded his head slowly and she let out breath she was holding. "Good," she cautiously leaned on him again. "I don't know how much I'd like to go onto Jerry Springer." Tony squinted at her and shook his head again and began to look back out down the street.

"Violet?" She didn't move.

"Hmm?"

"What did you mean with that Springer comment?" A car slowly pulled up in front of them as Mr. Rydinger stopped and waved at them frantically. Tony stood up and helped Violet to her feet.

"You don't want to know." She grumbled.


End file.
